Confusion
by mrs.daisyalecvolturi
Summary: A story of a girl with one problem....Love Bella/Jacob story edward fans are warned all human


**Okay well this is my first fanfiction story so srry if it isnt that good....and ill like to thanx my best friend (XxninjabrawlerxX) for helping me write/ correct it**

**So yea this is a Bella/Jacob story so edward fans u r warned...oh and this is the first story to another story we wrote called confusing love, well post that one up as soon as were done with this one**

**Plz R&R**

**DISCLAMIER: NO I DONT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Confusion**

**Chapter 1**

My name is Bella Swan, I'm 16 years old and apparently to my family, im a disappointment. They always compare me to other people and ask me why don't I dress up a little more. I do get sick of it, but luckily i can block theit voices out of my head.

A lot of people say I look like my mom. They say I have her brown hair, pale skin, shape, and her big eyes. Except mine are plain old brown. Of course they say she dresses up and has a lot of confidence, unlike me who doesn't dress up often and am very shy.  
Right now I'm at school; I'm in third period science. is talking about something about earthquakes and how they normally happen. Nobody really listens to him but we have to act as though we are just so we don't get after school or lunch detention.  
"And so class I will assign you in lab partners and yes you will sit next to this person for the rest of the school year. Alice go sit next to Jasper, Mike you go sit with Erick…"  
And he went on and on until I heard my name...  
"Now our last lab partners are Isabella and Jacob, you two sit in the back."  
When I sat down in my new seat I had realized I never really noticed Jacob a lot. I knew things about him like he is athletic, smart, and a lot of girls like him but he never dates anybody; but I hadn't noticed how really cute he is. He has shoulder legnth black hair, a little tan, and pretty tall. As he came walking to sit next to me, my heart started to beat faster and faster and I felt even more nervous the closer he was to the chair right next to me. He smiled on his way walking and I could feel my cheeks turn red.  
Right when he sat down I felt someone watching me for a while. I then turned my head and saw Jacob was staring at me smiling, I then smiled back. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed a very short amount of time. He had the most beautiful dark brown eyes, as I stared into his eyes deeply, I felt as though I could see he had a secret. A secret he probably didn't tell people, a secret he wants to tell but can't for some strange reason.  
I wonder if he saw the pain and secrets I had inside also, but only my one true friend Alice knew. All of a sudden we stopped looking in each other's eyes and started to pay attention in class. I felt cold after we had stopped, the electricity had let us go . It seems as though not that many people noticed how Jacob and I were looking at each other. How long did we stare at each other? Class is about to end so it must have been a long time. I wondered for almost the rest of the class.  
The bell just rang and we were dismissed from class. When I got out the door, as usual Alice was waiting for me so we could go to our next class even though we have break for 15 minutes. Alice and I have been friends since the 7th grade. We started by just hanging out then we finally started standing up for eachother. "Bella you take forever to get out of class!"  
"Well my bad, and you sit in front, you could get out of class faster than me."  
"Whatever, anyways I saw you and Jacob. When you were staring at each other, I swear I was thinking you guys would never stop!"  
"Well I do think he is cute and all but I don't really know him."  
At that time in break, I was trying to explain to Alice what was happening and how I was having feelings for Jacob. Now I feel as though he has to be in my sight, if I don't I don't believe I could live. I need him there to live, to breathe. I know its pretty weird I'm already having these feelings for Jacob already, but its as though I have always felt this way about him and I never knew it. Its like I have always liked him deep inside but never noticed it, so it's a surprise gift from my emotions and feelings…

**A/N so watcha think well anyways plz R&R **


End file.
